violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Naxinator/Popularity Project-Chapter 5(Not a Spartacus Thing)
NATY POV I am texting Andres. Asking him if he's going to the studio today, he had a severe tummy ache yesterday. ~phone conversation~ Nat- hey, are you going to the studio today? Andy- nope, sorry. Still have that tummy ache from yesterday. Nat-:( well, get well soon Andy- I will. No worries :D ~phone conversation over~ I walk to my locker. Then someone suddenly pushes me, which made me fall. Before I fall someone catches me. ??: glad I caught you Me: Maxi? Maxi: Are you alright? Me: y-yah Maxi helps me up. Maxi: Where are you up to Me: my locker and you? Maxi: no where. That means I am free to bond with you. Let go to your locker? Me: (laughs) yes please FRANCESCA POV I am somehow slightly fighting with Vilu and Cami. I don't want to go to the studio, today. I have nothing to do, everday the same thing happens. Vilu: What's wrong Fran? why don't you want to go to the studio? Fran: Because Diego and Marco might be there Cami: Of course they are, they study there. And what's wrong with the both of them? Fran: nothing's wrong with them. I'm the one who's wrong Vilu: What's wrong with you? Fran: I am too pretty Cami: woah there Vilu: What's wrong with you being pretty? Fran: I don't like it when Diego and Marco fight over me. I mean they're bestfriends and because of me they fight. Vilu: It's not your fault. You know that, right? Fran: yah, but... Cami: c'mon Fran. We need to go to class. LEON POV I am waiting for Violetta inside the classroom, for some reason she's not yet here, she's always early. What happened? Angie: Hey class. Who are not here? Me: Vilu, Fran, and Cami Angie: thank you Le... Vilu: No! We're here! (panting) Angie: Mind to explain. Why the late? Fran: It's all my fault Cami: no Fran, I can't let you do this. It's my fault. Vilu: no! It's my fault Cami: ummm.... I'm not trying to do the spartacus thing... Marco: no, it's my fault Cami: no really guys, I'm not Diego: no, it's my fault Cami: You can stop now Maxi: no, it's my fault Cami: Maxi really? Naty: my fault! Cami: never mind! Leon: It's my fault! wow this is weird, very weird. Cami: ugh!!! Fede: nope, it's mine Cami: I'm just gonna sit down and look at you do that for the whole hour, stupidly. Ludmila: I guess, It's my fault too Cami: Ludmila really? I thought you were supposed to be the you know Ludmila: no, shush everyone finishes saying that it's their fault. Fran: uhhhhh, thank you guys. I love you all ( sweet way) Cami: great now it's all our fault. Angie, what will you do to all of us? Angie: ...................... nothing? Class dismissed! ---------------------------------------- Yeah what do you think??? Do you want Diecesca or Marcsca at the end? <3 Annika Category:Blog posts